dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Cockatrice
Cockatrice is an Enemy in Dragon's Dogma The Cockatrice is a mythological creature with the body of a beast and the head and legs of a rooster. According to myth, it is the monster born of a rooster egg hatched by a serpent or toad. This magick creature can kill with a glance, producing clouds of poison or petrification. The Dragon's Dogma Cockatrice shares the same common physiology as a Griffin, rather than a bipedal version. __TOC__ Description The Cockatrice is a large, rooster-like monster that has the body of a ferocious beast and the wings, legs and head of a rooster. While sharing similar features to that of a Griffin, Cockatrices have jet black, scruffy feathers that add to its nightmarish appearance and wild nature, as opposed to the majestic mien of a Griffin. The Cockatrice has a large throat pouch which stores its deadly petrifying gas, which when released, can turn any living being in its wake into solid stone and suffocate them to death. The Cockatrice will give a preemptive warning when it is preparing its petrifying breath. Its throat sac will puff up and it will stay in one spot while flapping its wings, giving the Arisen's party an opening for inflicting damage or retreatng to a safe distance. Once the attack is fully charged, the Cockatrice will sweep its head from one side to the other while spewing noxious fumes. It does not instantly petrify the victims, but rather, a slow and drawn out process where the afflicted victim's actions are greatly slowed down until completely frozen into stone. Unfortunate victims are doomed if no curatives (such as Sobering Wine, Cockatrice Liquor, Panacea or Secret Softener) or High Voidspell are used to cure petrification. Its claws are poisonous, and it is advised to carry antidotes (Interventive, Mithridate, Detoxicating Powder or Panacea) or have a Mage in the party with High Halidom. The Cockatrice can also cause blindness, thus making the Cockatrice a troublesome foe to fight if one is not properly prepared. Information and Stats General Info Stats Damage Taken Attacks Locations Locations primarily seem to be the Soulflayer Canyon on Leapers Ledge. A Cockatrice is first encountered during a quest when Gran Soren is under attack by one revived from death by a member of Salvation. It replaces the Gargoyle boss in Soulflayer Canyon after the Cockatrice attacks Gran Soren. Item Drops Tactics (Offensive) *Immune to Torpor (slow) and Poison, so Rusted weapons are useless here. * Vulnerable to Blindness and Tarred in Oil. Aneled weapons can inflict both debilitations simultaneously. The higher the enhancement of the Aneled weapon, the higher the chance it will debilitate with each strike. * Weak against Thunder enchanted weapons (like Galvanic Razors or the Caladbolg sword) and spells (like High Levin & High Brontide). Cockatrices take 140% or 1.4 times more damage from the Thunder element. * More resistant to burning than the Griffin but can still be burned for a short time in order to knock it out of the sky. * Attacks to its throat sac will delay its breath attack. If damaged enough, the sac will rupture completely and disable its Petrification breath. *Attacks to its legs can knock it down, leaving it vulnerable for a short time. *Attacks to its wings can disable its ability to fly, forcing it to land and remain grounded. * Fighters: Divine Defense successfully guards against all of the Cockatrice's attacks and debilitations while activated. Use Sheltered Assault, Dragon's Maw and Heavenward Lash. * Striders, Rangers & Assassins: Climb the Cockatrice and use Thousand Kisses or Dire Gouge to the back of the head. Equip the augments Adhesion (for grip), Opportunism (+30% strength), Arm Strength (for stamina), Dexterity (for climbing speed) and wear Gloves of Might (for even more grip and climbing speed) for best results. * Mages: High Comestion, Brontide and Levin are effective. * Sorcerers: High/Grand Fulmination is extremely effective. Charge the spell first, then walk toward the Cockatrice. Tactics (Defensive) * Petrification defense is a MUST against this foe, so wear Petrification resistant armor and recruit pawns with a high Petrification defense. The Sorcerer spell High Voidspell cures the Petrification debilitation (High Halidom does not cure it). Alternately, bring Panaceas, Secret Softeners, Cockatrice Liquors or Sobering Wine and distribute them to the entire party so that pawns can cure themselves. * Its Petrification breath can be blocked with a shield. Divine Defense will defend against ALL Cockatrice offensive capabilities while activated. * If the Arisen gets hit with the Cockatrice's petrifying breath, wait a few seconds before using a curative, as it is possible the Arisen will get hit with Petrification twice in succession. * The claws inflict Poison and Blindness, curable with High Halidom or curatives. * Magic Archers: Great Ward Arrow can render the entire party immune to ALL debilitations for the duration of the fight. * The application of one Sobering Wine will clear all debilitations and status effects from the party and provide an additional 90 seconds of immunity. * A pawn struck with Petrification while carrying no Secret Softeners of their own will not cure themselves if one afterwards (they must be given the curative PRIOR to the debilitation). The pawn can only be saved by using Cockatrice Liquor (a group cure), High Voidspell (Sorcerer), or Great Ward Arrow (Magic Archer). Pawn Bestiary Knowledge Cockatrice Specific Techniques *Weak to Lightning magic *Cockatrice Strategy Vol. 1 Cockatrices are vulnerable to blindness. *Cockatrice Strategy Vol. 2 Attack a cockatrice's throat sac as it unleashes its petrifying breath. Griffin/Cockatrice Techniques *Griffin Strategy Vol. 3 Use a shield to guard against beak attacks. In the field, this technique may need to be witnessed for each type of enemy. Using the scroll will grant knowledge for both. *Strike the head or wings to knock the enemy down while someone is holding onto it In addition to witnessing these techniques, it may be necessary for the Pawn to participate in killing 15 cockatrices. Trivia * The Dragon's Dogma Cockatrice shares the same common physiology as a Griffin. *A lot of the boss creatures in this game can be "taken apart" bit by bit, reminiscent of the Monster Hunter and Lost Planet series, which are also created by CAPCOM. *The "dead" Cockatrice featured in the main quest can be found just north of the bridge north of Gran Soren upon accepting The Wyrmking's Ring but before reporting to Aldous with your success. *The Cockatrice seems to be reminiscent of the Qurupeco, a bird/wyvern monster from the Monster Hunter series. The Qurupeco has a large, inflatable red throat pouch, which if it receives enough damage, will be broken and stuns the creature just like the Cockatrice. *The Cockatrice is one of numerous boss creatures in the game that are based on European mythology. Gallery Capture0537-00000_bmp_jpgcopy-620x.jpg Dragon's Dogma Screenshot 4.png|A cockatrice action shot Category:Flying-Beasts Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Bosses